the world of fairy tail fanfiction (through my blurry eyes)
by saggitaria
Summary: you guys have read so many rants. I know that. but, I think this is a bit more different. why didn't u try reading this? (no seriously, please, I am begging you)
1. Chapter 1

Yo! I'm Saggitaria.

I know that EVERY fanfiction reader must have read at least one rant. Get ready because I'm doing the same thing again.(I have zero creativity, and I really wanted 2 write a rant).

first topic of the day. as fanfiction rant customs follow : shippings

ya see. After I entered the world of fanfiction, I have seen some really horrendous shippings. Most of the creepy one's are related to the main characters. Also. I won't be mentioning anything about nalu, graylu, jelu, lalu, lolu , gajlu, julu, lilu, or erlu (Though I find yaoi and yuri creepy. I have seen worse, you'll see it in the next few lines)

No. 1 creepy : Lucy x Happy!? Who on earth came up with this?! this shipping is just wrong! Believe me or not. I have actually seen a fanfiction written about this.

If u r someone who ships this, let me tell you something. Lucy's human and Happy is a stupid flying cat!(no offence happy).

I have, I mean, come on. I had nightmares for weeks after seeing this. you know what. I think I might die so….. Onto the next one.

No. 2 creepy: Lucy x Orga? To all of you who forgot Orga. Orga is a lightning god slayer. He is in the guild sabertooth. He is the guy who got defeated by Jura with just one attack, awesome right?

Okay. I found this shipping stupid because, they didn't even have a conversation with each other. I am pretty sure Orga has forgotten who Lucy is.

I sometimes wonder… what romantic moment did they have with each other? They haven't even looked at each other properly! She saw him just as a rival of fairy tail. I mean. it's just ugghhhhhhh!

No. 3 creepy : Lucy x Yukino! W-w-w-what the hell is wrong with this world? Okay. I am not against Yuri or yaoi, I don't particularly support them too, but, please make some sense. I know that these 2 are celestial mages. I know they are good friends, but, Yukino just looks up to Lucy. they are just friends.

No. 4 creepy : Lucy x Minerva. Okay. Let me get this straight. You guys are shipping Lucy with a girl who tried to kill her? Oh yes, I see complete logic in this. I am pretty sure Lucy will run and hide behind Erza or something if Minerva ever came by fairy tail.

No. 5 creepy : Lucy x Rufus. The same case as orga. They didn't even have a conversation.

No. 6 creepy: Lucy x Master Makarov. Do I even need to say something? I think we all know that this is the creepiest, and believe me or not I saw a lot of these fanfics.

No. 7 creepy : Lucy x Mavis. Okay. Weird, but makes more sense than Happy and Makarov. But it's still hell of a lot creepy.

No. 8 : Lucy x Nashi? Okay, it's not just yuri, but you also want Lucy to get married to her own daughter?

.

.

I think now you guys have a clear view of this realllllllllllly creepy world.

Don't worry. There will be another round of this coming real soon, so take a seat because you will be facing something called reality in these few chaps.

Also, I assure you, these aren't the most creepiest.

.

.

.

**Thanks to all of you guys who read s- class fight begins! I think I'll be updating a brand new story soon. Also, I'm sorry if I update late, cuz even though I am on summer vacations, I still have loads of work, I mean, I'm having my exams the next week school opens.(nobody wants 2 hear my life story).**

**I am gonna fail …. Goodbye youth.**


	2. Chapter 2

YO! I'm baaaack~~

Anyways. This rant is all about _**writers and plots**_.

Okay. First off.

Pleeeeeeeeeease get some new ideas okay writers.

Whenever I get on this site, all the stories are EXACTLY the same!

I will list out all those overly repeated ideas.

**No.1**

**The 'team-natsu-kicks-lucy-out-cuz-Lissana-came' stories;**

Natsu, Gray and Erza will NEVER _EVER _kick Lucy out. It's not gonna happen. I mean, Erza and Lucy are basically sisters. Natsu and Lucy are the bestest of friends and Gray is like an older brother to Lucy.

And honestly, Natsu is not going to hate Lucy. he is never going to give her up for anyone! Why else would he lift a FREAKING SAKURA TREE AND SEND IT FLOATING DOWN A RIVER! And he even almost killed himself fighting Future Rogue!

Also, Lissana and Lucy are friends! After Lissana got back, they seem very friendly with each other. and I don't think Lissana will turn evil JUST because she wants Natsu.

Lissana is a really nice girl. She is like a really happy cheery person. She can't turn evil. Don't make her seem evil. Lissana's character has been completely transformed in the world fanfiction and everybody has an image of fanfiction Lissana instead of the real deal.

**No. 2**

**The 'Lucy- being – all powerful dragon slayer'**

Oh yes, these are the most silliest of all!

I mean, the stories are always like this;

She's walking through a forest, she finds a dragon named sparky and she trains for 2 days and goes back to the guild being able to defeat Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts and Laxus all comin at her at once.

IMPOSSIBLE!

Nope, never ever!

Lucy will never do that. Also, if a dragon was really that easy to find, Natsu , Gajeel, and Wendy would have found their Dragons in a split second.

Also, in both the Lissana hates Lucy and these fanfic's, the characters seem too OOC. I mean, come on! Erza is never going to Lose to Lucy!

That's impossible!

Erza is s- class and Lucy is well Lucy.

This doesn't mean I hate Lucy or anything, but, Lucy is NEVER going to be a dragon slayer.

**No. 3**

**The 'Lucy- being- princess- and- Natsu- being- Dragon- and- they- both- fall- in- love- and- eventually Natsu- somehow- turns- human' stories**

I actually like these stories.

They are sweet and cute and all fluffy and stuff but. If it's not well written, then it's gonna suck.

I've come across many such good stories and an equal amount of bad stories. But I'll only be talking about the bad ones though.

All right first, the characters, are, once again, too OOC and Natsu seems just weird. Also, Lucy is always such a Mary Sue! She's too weird and unoriginal! and sometimes, the only thing similar to Lucy of the fanfic and the real Lucy is only the name.

I am not trying to offend the authors. It's just that. Before writing a story, think of what the actual Lucy would do, I personally think that when writing fanfics the authors should think whether it is likely to happen in the real manga/ Anime.

But, even if you do write something that is NEVER going to happen, make the reader believe it's gonna happen. Don't give the reader a chance to think stuff like 'Lucy will never do that' or 'Natsu would never do that'.

**No.4**

**The 'Mating- season' stories**

Nope. Just no.

Natsu, Gajeel and all the other dragon slayers are NOT DOGS! They are not animals! They are just slightly dragon! They won't go into heat!

There's always these kinda fanfics in EVERY supernatural/ fantasy manga or anime.

Even Inuyasha, and somehow, I saw one mating fanfic in Shugo Chara!?(if you don't see these. It's all right)

I actually kinda like only one fanfic related to the mating season stuff, which was written Blacklynx17. Other than that, all of them are bad. But if you guys do find something good, then I'm sorry.

**No. 5**

**The 'Lucy- is – dragon –queen' stories.**

Sorry to burst your bubble but, no.

Lucy can't be 'Queen of Dragons'. She's not even a dragon, then how do you expect her to be QUEEN of dragons?

The only reason these fanfics are there is b' cuz Lucy's mom just so happens to die on the same day as the dragons disappeared.

Though the stories plot and idea is good, the writing is always bad.

It never really satisfied me. This idea is really grand and amazing and it is likely Lucy has some connections to dragons, but, it won't be this big, Lucy would've been trained and be like extra powerful, but, right now, she doesn't have the power of the dragon slayer, let alone queen of dragons.

I think these are the most over used ideas.

I am not trying to offend anybody and If I did, I'm sorry.

Thank you for reading this crap and have a nice day!

**Thank you once again for reading this rant!**

**I'm sorry I wasn't able to write about the creepy shippings this chapter too. I haven't come across more creepier ones. Also, thank you animegamernerd15 for mentioning the overly creepy shipping; Lucy x Gildarts.**

**If you guys have come across more creeper shippings, please mention it in the reviews!**

**Have an awesome sauce day! **


End file.
